Solve for $x$, $ \dfrac{x - 3}{5x - 8} = 4$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5x - 8$ $ x - 3 = 4(5x - 8) $ $x - 3 = 20x - 32$ $-3 = 19x - 32$ $29 = 19x$ $19x = 29$ $x = \dfrac{29}{19}$